1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for retrieving baseballs and more particularly pertains to retrieving baseballs through a cup sized to frictionally grasp a baseball and a string to lift the cup and grasped ball for retrieval purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for retrieving objects of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for retrieving objects of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of grasping articles through mechanical devices and moving such grasped articles through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,398 to Offner a tennis ball pick-up and collecting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,141 to Ryan discloses a golf ball pick-up apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,938 to Hill discloses a golf ball and tee placement and retrieval tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,859 to Nihra et al discloses a golf ball retriever.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,409 to Forey discloses a golf ball retriever.
In this respect, the apparatus for retrieving baseballs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and retrieving baseballs through a cup sized to frictionally grasp a baseball and a string to lift the cup and grasped ball for retrieval purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for retrieving baseballs which can be used for capturing and retrieving baseballs through a cup sized to frictionally grasp a baseball and a string to lift the cup and grasped ball for retrieval purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.